Currently, a spray coating process is widely used on a commercial basis. The most distinguished characteristic of the spray coating process lies in that a high melting point ceramic or metallic material is spray-coated on a base material through rapid phase transition, enabling coating to a thickness of several micrometers to several millimeters when conditions of an operating process are optimized, and enabling 3D coating during spray coating of various base materials. The spray coating process exhibits high reliability in the field of chemical resistance and abrasion resistance on the basis of the excellent properties and is widely adopted in various fields including aerospace, semiconductors, mechanical ships, and so on.